


Eren's Voice Carries

by jtjenna (pornographicpenguin)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, eren't just a loud person in general he can't help it, like excessively loud masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornographicpenguin/pseuds/jtjenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"In our bunks, when you -- you know -- " Armin makes an ugly gesture with his hand, up and down in a quick motion before he shoves both hands out of sight, straightening his back in the way they've been trained to when they salute.</p><p>Eren's jaw drops.  "Uhm," he says, eloquently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eren's Voice Carries

“Eren, have you been sleeping?”  It doesn’t look like he has been: his eyes are drawn back wide and there are dark bags hanging heavy underneath them.  “You need to be sleeping.”

Eren stares down into his soup bowl with a vacant gaze.  “I’m fine.”

Mikasa sets her small loaf of bread down on the table before she asks him, “What’s wrong?”

“I…” Eren takes a moment to bring his hands up to cover his eyes, and says, in the squeakiest, most long-suffering voice Mikasa has ever heard out of him, “Every time I jack off everyone yells at me.”

A solid second passes before Mikasa is able to get ahold of her loud, boisterous laughter.  Literally every head in the mess hall turns to her as she asks, " _What_?"

* * *

The first night, nobody says anything at the time of the actual event.  Armin pulls him aside the next day, his cheeks lit up a rosy pink through his pale skin, "Could you -- maybe -- it would be a good idea if you kept your -- voice down, next time."

Eren blinks.  "You mean when we're...training?"  It didn't make much sense, but, hey, he supposes he does make a little more noise than any of the others.

"N-No!" Armin stutters, holding his hands up in front of himself and shaking them.  "I mean, when we're -- " his entire face goes a bright red that Eren previously thought hadn't been attainable in humans, "in our bunks, when you -- you know -- " he makes an ugly gesture with his hand, up and down in a quick motion before he shoves both hands out of sight, straightening his back in the way they've been trained to when they salute.

Eren's jaw drops.  "Uhm," he says, eloquently.

Armin, apparently, feels possessed to continue:  "It's just that, well, we -- you can be -- your voice _carries_ , uhm, Eren, and -- "

"I'll be quiet!" Eren shouts, much more loudly than necessary with Armin only a few feet from him (and rather ironically given the circumstances), before immediately turning tail and running.

* * *

It's two days later, the second night, when the issue next becomes relevant.  Eren comes all over his handkerchief with a held-back sigh (more like a moan).  He sits, very quietly, in the afterglow for a few more seconds, his breaths ringing off the bunk's walls.  

Jean is kind enough to give him this moment of respite before he pipes up, "Oh my god, could you _be_ any louder?!"

Eren sits up in bed, "I was quieter that time!"

Jean, in the bunk adjacent and below him, also sits up.  "You call that quiet?  The fucking Titans could probably hear that!"

"You are rather loud, Eren," Marco says, from the bunk atop Jean's.

"Damn right!" Jean continues, tossing in bed.

"It's not like I can help it," Eren says, grumpy and embarrassed, pulling the thin sheet more tightly around his shoulders.

"Just keep it down," Jean sighs.

* * *

The third time, Eren is still hard when Jean shouts, "Eren, Jesus Christ, could you moan any more loudly!?"  He throws his hands up into the air, illuminated by the shafts of moonlight filtering in through the single window.  "Literally _everyone_ is awake!  You're probably shaking the fucking cabin!"

"What do you expect me to do!?" Eren hisses down in Jean's direction, gripping the edge of his bunk with one hand and maintaining a firm grip on his cock with the other.

"Be quiet," Marco says dryly from somewhere in the darkness.

"Seriously," Eren thinks he hears Connie mumble from the bunk next to Marco's.

And, from below, "Eren, please," Armin creaks.  His voice is distinctly muffled, like he's covering his face with his hands.  "We need to sleep."

Eren, blushing furiously, buries his face in his pillow.  "I'm _trying_."

"Continuously moaning like a bitch in heat is not trying," Jean groans.  "Keep your fucking mouth shut."

"You keep your fucking mouth shut!" Eren shouts, and throws his pillow at Jean.

"What the fuck was the point of that?" Jean has almost given up the pretense of whisper-shouting at this point, his voice quickly rising in volume to match Eren's.

"I don't -- " Eren stutters.  "Shut up!"

"Would you dickmongers shut up?" Connie says very loudly.  "Even fucking Reiner and Bertholt are awake, come on."

Jean sighs.  "Yeah, yeah, sorry."

"Sorry," Eren grumbles, rolling over.  The room settles into a comfortable kind of silence after a few minutes, and it's been long enough that Eren thinks it's probably okay to start up again; they must be asleep.  And it all goes fine, perfectly fine, Eren is quiet up until the point that he bites his lip to keep a moan from stumbling out of his mouth, but the rise of Eren's orgasm feels so good, he can't help it when a little noise slips out from between his lips --

" _Christ on a cracker_ , Eren!" Jean screams.

"I didn't finish, okay!" Eren protests, craning his head over his shoulder.

"Then get your hand off your dick and _go the fuck to_ \-- "

At that moment, the door flies open and Shadis is standing in their doorway.  "Why the fuck," he says, "are you making so much noise in the middle of the night."

Eren makes a quick move to actually take his hand from his dick at this point, because -- ew.  He waits in silence as a heavy silence hangs over the lot of them, Shadis' cold stare slicing the atmosphere like a knife.

Then, from out of the hush, "Eren had a wet dream and moaned so loudly he woke us all up," Marco says.

Connie snorts, and Eren lets a cut-off, "Marc--" spill out of his lips before he remembers the withering presence of Shadis and his sunken glare.

"Hmm," is all he says, and the door seems to swing closed without Shadis moving a muscle.

A decent number of beats pass before Connie erupts into roaring laughter.  Eren buries his face in the mattress.  He thinks he can even hear Armin snickering beneath him.

"I hate all of you," Eren whines, finally resolving to keep his hands away from his dick and actually go to sleep.

"The feeling is very mutual," Jean says.  "And I'm not giving you your pillow back."

* * *

"Are you even capable of doing anything quietly?"

Another moan spills out of Eren's mouth.  Jean physically rises out of bed to kick at a bedpost.

"Jean," Armin mumbles grumpily, still half-asleep.

"You're an inconsiderate jerk!" Jean accuses.

"I have to jerk off sometime!" Eren protests, throwing a hand up in the air and letting it fall back onto the mattress.  "What do you suggest I do?"

"Also, you're one to talk," Marco comments.

"Fuck off!" Jean tosses over his shoulder as he climbs back into bed.  "And you, Jaeger, you can just -- leave."  Jean yawns.  "Go outside.  Leave us in peace."

"I can't -- " Eren stutters.  "I can't just _leave_."

"Why not?" Jean asks, callously.

"It's _cold_!"

"You'll survive."

"I can't get it up in the cold, dipshit."

"Then control your fucking boner inside!" Jean shouts.  "Since you clearly can't control your fucking mouth."

"I will never get the sound your dick makes out of my head," Armin whimpers from the bottom bunk.

Eren groans, frustration clearly written in every nuance of the noise, and pulls his hand out of his pants.  And he goes to sleep.

\---

"Eren."  The voice comes deadpan and very serious from Marco's bunk.  "I swear to god and all that is holy in this universe, if you make another fucking noise tonight I will crawl over there like some unholy abomination and slit your _fucking throat_."

Eren stares wide-eyed at the ceiling, his hand frozen around the base of his cock, his lips pursed in an open-mouthed moan.  When he can still feel the tension in the room, he slowly raises both hands up towards the ceiling, into Marco's line of vision.

"Shut the _fuck up_."

\---

Mikasa's laughter has since faded, but there's been nothing introduced yet that can actually wipe the smile off her face.  "Marco didn't seem to remember any of that later, which was -- " Eren continues, "weird."

Mikasa nods sagely, trying desperately to keep a straight face as she sips up a spoonful of their dinner.

"And I still have a problem," Eren says.

"Well," Mikasa says.  "If Kirstein has such an issue, he should do something about it."

Eren nearly spits out his stew.

\---

"Jesus _Christ_ ," Jean murmurs to himself -- much too loudly in Eren's opinion -- and then, "Shut up!"  He tightens his hand around Eren's dick (which, honestly, how is _that_ supposed to help shut him up?) and shoves the thin pillow in Eren's face.

"Jean!" Eren shouts into the pillow.

"Shh!" Jean hisses in a whisper that is not really a whisper at all, "You'll wake everybody up!"

" _Everybody is already awake_ ," Marco says, very loudly.

It’s like the floodgates of politely pretending to be asleep break at that.  "Oh my god," Armin squeaks from the bunk below Eren's.  "Oh my god."

And Connie pipes up from the other end of the room, "This is the gayest thing that has ever happened in all of history."

“You think that’s _quiet_?” Reiner murmurs.

"S-Shut up!" Jean protests.  Eren still has a pillow shoved in his face, but he blushes furiously.  "He asked me, okay!?"

"And you thought that jerking him off yourself would _help_?" Connie whines from his bunk.

"Uhm," Jean says.

"You can go outside now," Armin grouses in probably the most unimpressed tone Eren has ever heard out of his mouth.  "You'll be warm.  Because you'll have each other."

"I'm sorry," Eren squeaks as he manages to surface his mouth above the mass of the pillow.

"Would you just let me finish?!" Jean shouts.  Everyone in the room collectively makes disgusted noises.

"Jean," Marco says, "while I...can vaguely understand where your desire to help the situation factors into your decision to take this particular course of action, I think -- "

"I promise I will keep him quiet, just _go back to sleep_."

"Jean," Marco repeats with a tone of forced patience, "I swear to god if I ever wake up to you having sex in this room again -- "

"We're not _having sex_ , I'm just -- helping!"

Eren finds himself too embarrassed for words at that moment.  And probably a significant number of subsequent ones.

"Everyone will die.  I'm serious Jean.  Do not -- "

"Okay, okay, okay, just -- go back to sleep!"

Eren swears he can feel the heat radiating off of Jean's cheeks on the back of his neck, but Jean continues anyway, and shoves the pillow back in Eren's face.

"Jean--Je--" Eren grabs the pillow and rips it away.  "That is not comfortable!"

"Cramming two people into this tiny little bunk isn't comfortable either but you seem to be _fine_ with that!"

"Overhearing two fifteen-year-olds giving each other handjobs isn't exactly comfortable either but you don't hear me complaining," Reiner says from the far edge of the room.

"He is not giving me a handjob!" Jean clarifies, very helpfully.

"I do not fucking care," Reiner says.  "Shut up."

Jean pauses a long second before he says, "Yeah, Eren."

Eren hits him with the pillow.

Which leaves them face-to-face when Jean starts jerking him off again.  And it's less that a few strokes before there's a noise rising in Eren's throat, and Eren doesn't really have any way to stop it so he's just resigned himself to everyone yelling at him again, but --

Jean leans in and kisses him.

Or -- he touches his mouth to Eren's, and the sounds that Eren makes go into Jean's mouth instead of the rest of the cabin.  Eren's not entirely sure that counts as kissing.

"Now that is a reasonable volume," Connie says.

"I can hear their weird kissing noises," Armin squeaks, sounding traumatized.

"Oh my god," Jean hisses.  "This would go a lot faster if you all _stopped talking!"_

"But it was better than before," Marco says, completely ignoring Jean.  "Kiss the boy, Jean.  Kiss the boy!"

Jean rolls his eyes, leans in, and kisses Eren again.

* * *

 "So that _kind of_ worked?"

"Great.  Have fun with my brother," Mikasa says, and moves to take a step away.

"Wait!" Jean says, twitching his arm in a weird way -- like he was going to grab her but thought better of it.  Smart of him.  "I mean, you know -- !" he stutters, blushing.  "I did you a favor, so maybe we -- "

"Kirstein," Mikasa says.  "You hopped into bed and grabbed Eren's dick without so much as a second thought when I barely _suggested_ it."  She shoots Jean a look that kind of makes him want to shit his pants.  "If you're seriously about to ask me out right now, you need to back the fuck off and take a look at yourself."

"Oh," Jean says.  That’s definitely the most he’s ever heard her say at once.

Mikasa gives him nothing but her resting bitchface.

"You might have a point."

She turns away.  "Have fun with Eren, Jean."


End file.
